Hakurei Trance
Hakurei Trance, (れいむ ゅう, Literally "Spirit Trance") Is a technique used by the main branch Hakurei that contains the Shinto Demon, The Hakurei, within the confines of her soul. While The Hakurei taxes and wears down on the emotional state of the Hakurei she resides inside, the Hakurei is also able to tap into the demon's massive power to increase her physical ability, spiritual chakra, and natural chakra reserves. Similar to the method of entering sage mode, to go into Hakurei Trance, the Hakurei must remain entirely still and gather not just chakra from nature around her, but tap into the spiritual chakra that she obtains from her goddesses through prayer. The Hakurei The Shinto Demon simply known as, 'The Hakurei', was the first Hakurei to be born and was the sole protector of Gensokyo from the ravages of the youkai that lived within it, A compassionate and loving woman, she brought the humans and youkai together in an effort to bring harmony to the two species and support peace through the world. However, on the same following day that Gensokyo was born and the two races were brought together, The Hakurei awoken to see the same humans she brought with her torn to shreds as carcasses used to feed the man-eating youkai. Accepting grief and remorse, she brought the Grand Hakurei Barrier through her power to seal Gensokyo off from the rest of the human world and seperate it as a new realm to protect humans on Earth. As well, she constructed the human village of Gensokyo for the humans to stay within safely, and left the youkai the rest of the new world. She then wrote rules forbidding senseless murder, and enforced them begrudgingly with a death penalty. Despite her valiant attempts, the youkai remained at large, ambushing humans that left the village and preying on them at night within their homes. Punishment after punishment, The Hakurei began to grow insane, remorsely beating and murdering youkai that never even touched a human, attacking youkai children and adults alike until a faithful fight involving The Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo led to the shinto demon being sealed within the body of her eldest daughter, Saki Hakurei. Generation after generation, when the main branch's prodigy daughter had reached of age, the demon was transferred from one soul to the other, becoming one with each of her grandchildren, her influence growing stronger with every generation until the crude soul-transfer ritual between Reimu Hakurei and her mother led to the mass-genocide of the Hakurei Mikos. While her influence has never been stronger, it has never been without a greater risk; should Reimu Hakurei perish before her return to Gensokyo, and birth of her daughter, the bloodline ends, and with it goes Gensokyo and the Shinto Demon. Abilities To go into Hakurei Trance is to accept and acknowledge your own power as not being enough to beat your opponent, or to force a battle to an end as quickly as you can to avoid prolonged violence. When a Hakurei taps into the shinto demon's reserves, they invite the demon deeper and deeper into their concious and mind until the demon takes over. Before The Hakurei can take one hundred percent control, however, repulsion seals hidden on the body of the miko will reject the demon, substantially decreasing the miko's abilities from the sharp decline in power both physically and spiritually, The power gained from the shinto demon is large, capable of allowing a child to survive the depths of Makai and endure the raw physical power of an oni. The strength increases the reflexes, endurance, agility and physical power of the Hakurei in trance, and allows them to tap into reserves of chakra gathered around them through standing still, and smaller amounts from immobile Hakurei Orbs. While entering Hakurei Trance submits to the demon, there are stages of submission, each coming with more and further power, but with less rationality and remorse, costing the miko their emotions. Towards the end of the Hakurei Trance, the stress on the Hakurei's body had grown to large proportions, causing their movements to become sluggish for a long period of time until the combat either ends, or a second wind comes minutes later. Should a second wind come, the Hakurei would be able to tap into the shinto demon's power once more, but at risk to internal injuries that would drive them unconcious once it ended a second time.